1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
Multi-mode optical fibers are known to have transmission loss higher than that of single-mode optical fibers for long-haul optical communication because of the structure thereof. Meanwhile since the multi-mode optical fibers are easy to connect and make it possible to construct easily a network by using devices with low required performance, such fibers have been widely used in applications with local area information communication such as LAN (Local Area Network).
Recently, the techniques for reducing the transmission loss in the above-described multi-mode optical fibers and the expansion of communication bandwidth (transition to a broadband communication) have been actively researched with the object of improving signal quality in the above-described local area information communication.